Atardecer
by Genee
Summary: La locura se hizo presente cuando no le importó entrar a su alcoba y hacerle el amor sin control alguno. Taichi era así, impulsivo por naturaleza y ella, aunque recatada, se dejó seducir por sus encantos. Mientras caminaba al altar y él esperaba, el recuerdo de los momentos que Taichi pasó con ella se hacían más vivos que nunca [Taiora/ TS /Terminado]
1. Sunrise-Sunset

Digimon, digital monster, digimon are the champions. Digimon... No me pertenece, ni rapeando. Toda la gloria pa' Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei y Bandai.

Basado parcialmente en la canción: Amanecer, de Victor Drija.

Nuevo aporte en mi intenso deseo de dominar el mundo a base de historias de dos amigos que no solo se besan, sino que hacen más que eso.

Se reserva el derecho de admisión, si bien, no hay lenguaje mal sonante, ni descripciones explicitas, pero se hace referencia a temas un poco subidos de tonalidades. ¡Anda a dormir, mocoso menor de 16 años!

Fic en conjunto con Ferdd. Este lo escribió él, el siguiente capitulo yo.

* * *

Sunrise-Sunset.

Las puertas del templo se abren, una mujer hermosa en el más atractivo escenario que pudiera existir marcha hacia él.

Ella, vestida de blanco, mostrando un acogedor sonrojo nupcial, tan limpio y cargado de emociones, de sentimientos a flor de piel. Su sonrisa alargada, inocente, la más significativa que alguna vez vio. Taichi sonríe tan grande que parece un niño de nuevo y Sora le regala una mirada cómplice, que él no tarda en comprender.

Sus ojos grandes, de espesas pestañas claras se pasean y detienen en el cuello de la camisa del hombre parado frente al altar. Él se ríe, acomodando luego el corbatín de tal modo que logra ocultar las huellas de un beso color carmesí sellado en la tela blanca.

Ella continua caminando, él esperando. Se regalan los mismos gestos, las mismas miradas, coqueteos provocativos maquillados con la ternura que trae un día tan especial como este. Nadie se da cuenta de lo que pasa, de lo que imaginan. Sus mentes vuelan a aquella habitación inevitablemente.

[*]

Atardecer. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y un joven aterriza en el balcón de la enorme casa. El sonido de los pies estrellándose contra el suelo hace que Sora mire hacia el lugar de procedencia, solo para toparse con el carisma de un joven loco y enamorado. Hasta hace ese instante se había estado observando en el espejo, la visita inesperada no hace más que hacerle sudar las manos. Taichi corre y ella le pide que se marche. Sin importarle los ruegos de la novia, cierra el pomo con seguro. Su mano estrecha la cadera angosta de la pelirroja y un beso es robado con rapidez. Sin poder evitarlo cae seducida ante su toque, perdiendo el control de su sentido común por completo.

El sol se ocultaba y la noche venidera comienza a arder a causa de dos románticos sin un poco de cordura.

Sediento de su cuerpo, le besa descontrolado. Besarla le hacía bien, sentir todo su cuerpo le electrificaba cada poro de su piel. Loco. Le volvía loco saber que sus dedos la hacían estremecer hasta volverla irracional. Se sofocaba ante las caricias dementes y descontroladas, sus besos húmedos que les volvían cada vez más frenético.

La empujó contra el colchón, donde nuevos besos nacieron, cada uno más acalorado que el anterior. Sora hunde sus dedos dentro del desordenado cabello castaño, su lengua se adueña de la boca de Taichi. Lleva la cabeza hacia atrás para que el responsable de su deseo placentero bese cada centímetro del cuello desnudo. Él explota en una pequeña risa traviesa que hace cosquilla en la clavícula de la otra. La emoción apoderada de todo su ser le hace temblar inevitablemente.

Ella muerde su labio aprisionando el gemido estrepitoso de su cuerpo. Lo disfruta, como una adolescente que vive sus días de verano intensamente. Alternan los besos de sus bocas, con los de sus clavículas, con los de sus cuellos y sus orejas. Desenfrenados no pueden parar de repartir caricias y emociones.

Los últimos rayos del sol caen sobre sus pieles. El brillar incandescente no les detiene ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando sus cuerpos comienzan a sudar.

Taichi se echa para atrás un poco, lo suficiente para dejar que ella quite la camisa que hace mucho fue desabotonada pero no tanto como para no dejar de sentir la piel suave de sus labios contra los de él. Recorre el torso desnudo y firme de Taichi como si fuese un examen riguroso en el hospital, de ese modo logra descolocarle para luego volverle a atrapar entre sus brazos.

Mientras el sol se oculta el solo quiere hacerle el amor y amanecer junto a ella. Dormir a su lado, besarla hasta que los pájaros del alba canten y la luna de la nueva noche quiera volver a ser un testigo más.

Jugando con sus ganas se pierde en su ser. Le despoja de su vestido de novia, el velo hace mucho que tocó la alfombra felpuda del suelo. Las manos frías de él recorren la línea de su espalda. Ella se yergue un poco para que la boca de Taichi alcance más espacio entre su hombro y cabeza, los omoplatos se le marcan y él no tarda en apretar sus dedos alrededor de ellos. Besa su cuello como si bebiera de él y, de la boca de la otra, escapa un susurro que desaparece en el aire.

Enrollados en las sábanas, su pierna le abraza, aquél pecho fuerte convertido en un refugio de donde ella no desea escapar. La sed va disminuyendo a medida que el baile de sus caderas aumenta. Se funden como el sol se funde en la inmensidad del universo. Extasiados, volviéndose locos, haciendo el amor poseídos por la pasión y el deseo.

Afuera los padres de Sora tocaban la puerta. Preocupados, apurando a la novia, llegará tarde. Pero sus insistentes llamados no detienen a la joven pareja que se sienten uno y aman a desmedida.

―¡Sora, abre la puerta, por favor!

Ella se ríe cerca de su oreja y él se detiene para mirarle con deseo a los ojos. Un hombre que fácilmente puede perderse en el desierto jamás recorrido de una mirada para nada ordinaria. Peina el pelo castaño, con la sonrisa que desaparece, pero con los sentimientos aun latiendo dentro de su pecho.

[*]

Las personas alrededor sonríen. La novia sigue caminando, desfilando el traje impecable que roba suspiros en las damas de honor y amigos. Su ramo de flores rojas resalta con el blanco del traje. Taichi sigue mirándola, derretido ante tal espectáculo.

[*]

La cama desordenada, las paredes marcadas con sus huellas e impregnadas con su aroma. Sobre la alfombra felpuda ella se sienta, cubriendo su desnudez con el vestido. Toma el pantalón de Taichi, divertida lo lanza a él. El toc-toc insistente en la puerta continua, ella le obliga a él a marcharse.

Le da un último beso antes de salir.

Cuando quiere bajar del balcón, se da cuenta que ha sido descubierto. El chofer del auto se hace el de la vista gorda, y él suelta una sonrisa divertida.

En la limusina ella no puede dejar de sonreír ante tal locura. Muerde su uña. La mamá la observa con extrañeza.

[*]

Taichi le ve llegar al altar. Haruiko suelta la mano de su hija, besa la frente de esta y la entrega al novio. Yamato muestra un entusiasmo diferente, sonrie demasiado contento como para notar cómo su mejor amigo y padrino de honor baja la cabeza sumiéndose en los estragos que dejó la última sensación de adrenalina y placer.

Mientras el sacerdote les casa, una última sonrisa escapa de los labios del joven amante. Quizá, solo recordaba que antes de la boda estuvo refugiado en aquél cuerpo que ahora desposaba el mejor amigo.

Una última aventura antes de poner punto final a tanta locura.

Se prometió que con Sora ya no habrían más atardeceres como ese. Soñar con amaneceres parecidos, también estaba prohibido.

* * *

Eso, pequeños saltamontes.

Un abrazo gigante.

Ciao.


	2. De ti no me voy a olvidar

Titulo basado parcialmente en el video musical de Victor Drija que lleva el mismo nombe.

* * *

De ti no me voy a olvidar.

Pétalos rosados de cerezo caían del cielo**. **De entre las sábanas blancas que se izaban desde las ramas de los pequeños arbustos, salió ella con su vestido blanco de niña de las flores, usado hace dos semanas atrás en la boda de la amiga de su madre. Caminó con la sonrisa inocente que solo una niña de nueve años podía tener. Entre sus manos un ramo compuesto de las rosas del jardín de ikebana de la madre.

Taichi con su traje negro, lo hubo usado una única vez, durante la fiesta elegante del trabajo del papá en un fin de año. Ahora lo usaba para casarse con su mejor amiga. Porque dentro de sus planes estaba el de jamás perderla:

_«_Dos personas que se casan es para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Es como una promesa».

Esa era la suya, en medio de su inocente pensar no quería perder a la amiga que tanto adoraba. Y no era tonto tampoco, sabía que su simpatía hacia ella era resultado de su primer amor verdadero. ¿Cuántas personas podían decir eso?

Se habían esforzado por mantener realismo en su pequeño juego verdadero. Un camino de pétalos de flores, la puesta de sol a sus espaldas, incluso obligaron a Yamato para que se dibujara una barba en su cara, como penitencia por no querer vestirse para la ocasión. Corazones de papel guindaban sobre sus cabezas y las emociones eran tan fuertes que quemaban su interior.

La recibió de la mano galantemente, su sonrisa de niño siendo tan sincera y blanca. Yamato con la sonrisa ladina era el padrino. Mimi la sacerdotisa que les uniría a través del tiempo y del espacio para siempre, pequeña romántica que le brincaba el corazón ante tal momento mágico.

Taichi introdujo la mano en el bolsillo.

―¿Aceptas a la novia? ―inquirió la voz aguda y romántica de Mimi.

―Sí, acepto ―respondió.

―Tú, Sora, ¿aceptas al novio?

Luego de domar la sonrisa insistente, respondió:

―Sí, acepto.

Del bolsillo Taichi sacó una sortija de colores, con un diamante tan grande y brillante como los de la vidriera en la tienda de joyas del centro comercial. Por supuesto había sido una baratija que le costó dos semanas de sacar basura en su casa, pero valía la pena y no importaba, porque la intención seguía siendo la misma que si comparase uno real, para una boda real, porque lo que sentía era un sentimiento real.

Se tomaron de las manos cuando Mimi con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa coqueta dio el permiso de besar a la novia. Su mirada ausente, cerrada; rompían el espacio entre sus bocas fruncidas… y de un jalón Sora fue arrebatada de entre las manos de Taichi.

La madre había descubierto el juego de los niños y no dudó en llevarse a la hija lejos.

Cuando abrió los ojos las sirenas de la ambulancia pintaban de rojo los charcos dejados por la lluvia en la carreta. El auto de cabeza, mostrando en el puesto de adelante a Sora. Llamó con desespero, pidió que despertase. Ella abrió los parpados con la mirada perdida, le veía y a la vez no.

6:46 a.m. El reloj sonaba con intensidad. Imágenes del día del accidente, provocado por el sueño, hacían presencia en su día nuevo, el recuerdo se turnaba con los de los días azules, cuando en cualquier cafetería de la ciudad se escuchaban sus risas al unísono.

No tenía ni idea de cómo olieron aquellas tazas de café humeantes, o los pétalos del árbol de cerezos, pero el aroma de Sora lo recordaba como si la tuviera cerca. De ella no se podía olvidar, aunque lo intentara.

Del accidente solo sacó un pequeño rasguño en la frente, Sora estuvo más días internadas, aunque nada fue grave, el susto seguía allí. Recordó ese abrazo, ella llorando, sentada en la camilla y él de pie, recibiendo las lágrimas sobre su hombro.

Despierto, sacó del armario su traje negro. Una fotografía en el puente del jardín Hamarikyu desvió su atención. Arrancó la fotografía de la cartelera de corchos, Sora y Taichi abrazados en el puente, sobre el lago que hacía de espejo del cielo y un árbol rosado. Recordó ese día con nostalgia, ella tan risueña y él teniendo el don de hacerle sonreír cuando quería, y eso era siempre.

Ella era el centro de toda su mente. No sabía si estaba o si la había perdido. Si era abril o viernes, no podía olvidarla, aseguraba aquello.

De frente al espejo, alisaba la camisa de su traje. La habitación semi oscura dejaba colar algunos rayos de la tarde a través de la ventana. Libros de todas clases estaban apilados sobre el suelo y muebles de la alcoba.

En la biblioteca de la casa de Sora, sus piernas se tocaban debajo de la mesa, ella le recomendó un libro para leer. Él se negó, porque era uno de esas obras que suelen soltar mucha miel en cada letra. Pero ella insistía, hizo mil y un comentarios sarcásticos, le llamó tonto unas trece veces y, a pesar de que sabía que terminaría tomando el escrito para al final no leerlo, se divertía diciéndole que no, mirando su pasión en aquellos ojos como desiertos carmesí.

En realidad con cualquier cosa se divertían. En el hospital nunca faltó un día en donde no le fuera a visitar y cada segundo en él, si no estaban riendo estaban sonriéndose. Le encantaba hacer el papel de payaso porque de ello sacaba provecho. Podría compartir con muchas personas y jamás sentiría lo que con ella sentía.

Durante sus tardes confinadas a una camilla, por mera precaución, Taichi se vio obligado a leer el libro que intuyó sabia a miel y cursilerías. No la imaginó tan romántica, pero eso no le hacía menos especial.

Abrochó los botones de la manga de su camisa. Con los ojos viendo el paquete envuelto aun, sobre algunos libros de su pila desordenada, pensó en aquél día.

Había sido un regalo que en el hospital Sora le entregó como obsequio por su último cumpleaños. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquél abrazo tan apretado, pero la sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo sobre sus labios. Yamato hizo acto de presencia en la sala y besó los labios de Sora. Le tocó volver a mirar hacia un lado, como pasaba todo el rato que estaban juntos.

Entones también recordó todos aquellos momentos donde tuvo que disimular que verles juntos no le importaba para nada. Paradójicamente resultaban ser los mismos momentos que les antecedió esa mañana al despertar. Los días en las cafeterías, Yamato también era protagonista de las conversaciones y risas, aunque en menor medida, estaba allí. Incluso la noche donde sus piernas se tocaron debajo de la mesa y Taichi la sintió tan de cerca, Yamato dormía en el mueble, de espalda a él.

Sus ojos recorrieron la cartelera de corchos para observar las fotografías de tres amigos. No podía evitar pensar que amaba estar juntos a ellos, pero parecía ser que ninguno se percataba de que apartaba la mirada cuando se ponían cariñosos frente suyo.

El día en el que iban en el auto, Sora y Yamato discutieron, se arreglaron, rieron y gritaron. Regresaban de una fiesta. Él de pasajero en el asiento trasero, ellos al frene, una bocina de un camión y el accidente que recordó ese día cuando despertó. Él también estuvo allí, Taichi también le llamó desesperado cuando las llamas le rodearon mientras el auto seguía de cabeza.

Después de besar a Sora, Yamato le entregó una fotografía con un mensaje al reverso:

_« Feliz cumple años, viejo»._

La fotografía fue aquella que se tomaron el día que jugaban a casarse Sora y Taichi. Aquella misma mañana, Yamato le entregó el anillo de compromiso a Sora, quien aceptó emocionada. Él de nuevo como espectador, robando un momento más de intimidad a la pareja.

Imposible no recordar tanto. Dio media vuelta y se miró al espejo, un ultimo vistazo al reflejo del padrino de honor. Hoy se asarían sus dos mejores amigos, se casaba la chica de la que no podía olvidarse.

Antes de salir tomó el obsequio que nunca abrió de Sora, demasiado aturdido por la noticia aquella vez hubo olvidado que lo tenía.

La nota dentro del pequeño sobre con las palabras:

_«De ti no me voy a olvidar»._

Y del paquete un libro con el título: Amor verdadero. Al abrirlo se encontró con que estaba hueco, y en la parte ahuecada estaba el anillo de fantasía que le costó dos semanas de sacar basura en su casa.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Ella tampoco lo olvidaría y eso significaba que seguía recordándolo.

Apresurado salió de la habitación.

[*]

Sora se observa vestida de novia en el espejo cuando siente que algo cae en el balcón, sus ojos viajan rápido al lugar, de donde Taichi corre para ponerle cerrojo a la puerta…

* * *

Terminó como comenzó.

Besos, pequeños querubines :* Es todo por hoy.

Ciao!


End file.
